


untitled #2

by sassykenzie1



Series: Notebook Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi get into a fight and have makeup sex.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Notebook Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780219
Kudos: 11





	1. untitled #2, unedited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2017 or 2018, unedited.

“God! I hate you, Shittykawa!”

“Right back at you!”

Oikawa stalked off, seething. How could Iwaizumi be such an ass? He was still angry when he got home. He did his homework to try and calm down.

______________________________________________________________________

Oikawa heard a knock on his door. ”Yea?”

“Oikawa?”

It was Iwaizumi. “I thought you hated me?”

“I’m so sorry, Oikawa! I was mad for no reason!”

Oikawa grudgingly opened the door. “I’m so sorry, Oikawa. I was out of line. Please forgive me?”

“Okay. I’m sorry too.”

“Apology accepted.” 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, entirely implying sex. Iwaizumi backed them to the bed, letting them fall onto it. Iwaizumi wasted no time in sliding his tongue in Oikawa’s mouth and fumbling their pants down. Whenever they had makeup sex, they always went fast. Iwaizumi had already got lube on his fingers and was slowly inserting one finger into Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi let Oikawa adjust before he started to thrust his finger in and out. ”Put another one,”

“You sure?”

Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi slowly inserted a second finger, again letting Oikawa adjust before scissoring his fingers, causing Oikawa to gasp. Iwaizumi adds a third finger and spreads all 3 before removing them. Oikawa whines at the loss. Iwaizumi rolls a condom on, pouring lube on his dick. He jokingly says, “No homo, bro.”  
“We’ve been dating for 8 months!”

Iwaizumi shuts him up by slowly pushing his length into Oikawa. Oikawa moans, and Iwaizumi starts to thrust. It doesn’t take long for Iwaizumi to hit Oikawa’s prostate, causing him to moan loudly. Oikawa never lasted long, so as soon as Iwaizumi touched Oikawa’s dick, he came. Iwaizumi doesn’t last long either, cumming in the condom. He pulls out, ties the condom and throws it in the trash. He leans down and kisses Oikawa. “I love you.”


	2. untitled #2, edited 06/09/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the edits in this chapter were changing "Oikawa" to "Tooru" and "Iwaizumi" to "Hajime" and adding more speech descriptions to dialog. As well as Googling the difference between grudgingly and begrudgingly.

“God! I hate you, Shittykawa!”

“Right back at you!”

Tooru stalked off, seething. How could Hajime be such an ass? He was still angry when he got home so he did his homework to try and calm down.

______________________________________________________________________  
Tooru heard a knock on his door. ”Yea?”

“Tooru?”

It was Hajime. Tooru pursed his lips and pettily said, “I thought you hated me?”

“I’m so sorry, Tooru! I was mad for no reason!” Hajime says, and he sounds close to tears.

Tooru begrudgingly opened the door. “I’m sorry, Tooru. I was out of line. Please forgive me?”

“Okay. I’m sorry too.”

“Apology accepted.” 

Hajime kissed Tooru, entirely implying sex. Hajime always used Tooru's horny nature as a way to apologize and get past any disagreement. Hajime backed them to the bed, letting them fall onto it. Hajime wasted no time in sliding his tongue in Tooru’s mouth and fumbling their pants down. Whenever they had makeup sex, they always went fast. Hajime had already poured lube on his fingers and was slowly inserting one finger into Tooru’s hole. Oikawa gasped at the familiar feeling. Hajime let Tooru adjust before he started to thrust his finger in and out. ”Put another one,” Tooru said, almost sounding like his typical begging self.

“You sure?” Hajime asked, worried Tooru was going to get hurt.

Tooru just nodded and Hajime slowly inserted a second finger, again letting Tooru adjust before scissoring his fingers, causing Tooru to gasp again. Hajime adds a third finger and spreads all three, then closes them, and repeats a couple of times before removing them. Tooru whines at the loss. Hajime rolls a condom on, pouring lube on his dick. He jokingly says, “No homo, bro.”

“We’ve been dating for 8 months!” Tooru says, exasperated.

Hajime shuts him up by slowly pushing his length into Tooru. Tooru moans, and Hajime starts to thrust. It doesn’t take long for Hajime to hit Tooru’s prostate, with how often they had sex, he knew where it was by now, causing him to moan loudly. Hajime briefly thought about Tooru's parents hearing them, but forgot just as quickly, instead focusing on the moaning boy in front of him. Tooru never lasted long, so almost as soon as Hajime touched Tooru’s dick, he was cumming. Hajime didn’t last long either, cumming inside the condom. He pulls out, ties the condom, and throws it in the trash. He leans down and kisses Tooru. “I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you.”

Tooru smiles. "I'm sorry too. I love you."


End file.
